


Goldfish

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crime, M/M, Mystery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando esa mañana el cuerpo del doceavo Santo fue hallado sin vida, un halo de preocupación se cernió sobre los demás Caballeros. ¿Quién había matado a Aphrodite? ¿Y por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El tiempo es oro

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Masami Kurumada.

Cuando esa mañana el cuerpo del doceavo Santo fue hallado sin vida, un halo de preocupación se cernió sobre los demás Caballeros. La noticia ocasionó tal revuelo que Shion ordenó cerrar la puerta interna que conectaba los palacios. De esa forma los doce templos quedaban por completo aislados del mundo exterior.

Las actividades cotidianas se vieron interrumpidas. Fuera de esas murallas, siendo aún el mismo Santuario, los Santos de Plata y Bronce se mantuvieron a la espera de novedades.

Shion convocó a una reunión de _Sabios_. Siendo la mayor figura dentro del Santuario debía tomar medidas rápidas y seguras al respecto.

Sentado en su sitial, escuchó la opinión de los tres ancianos.

Los escuchó por mero protocolo, pero él ya había pensado en lo que debía hacer. Se enjuagó la frente antes de comenzar a hablar:

—Serán citados, de urgencia, todos los guardianes.

Los sabios se vieron inmediatamente convencidos de las palabras del Patriarca, era claro que el asesino estaba entre ellos. Siendo Aphrodite de Piscis un Santo Dorado, no se trataba de una víctima fácil. Eso les daba la pauta de que tenía que haber sido alguien con un nivel digno para enfrentarlo.

Culpar a los Santos de Plata o de Bronce, no tenía sentido, especialmente porque Piscis había sido asesinado en su propio Templo. Pasar por las doce casas sin ser visto, era una suposición ridícula, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que a excepción de los mismos Dorados, la entrada sin permiso estaba prohibida. Por otro lado, había que tener presente el móvil. ¿Quién podría matar a Aphrodite? ¿Y por qué?

Como Shion ordenó, los compañeros del difunto fueron citados uno a uno, en su respectivo orden. El primero en llegar fue Mû, el pupilo y protegido del Patriarca.

—Le ruego a los Dioses por tu inocencia —le dijo desde el estrado, apenas se presentó ante ellos.

Mû comprendía la necesidad de atender el asunto cuanto antes, no era un tema trivial, pero no comprendía tanta informalidad por parte de su maestro. Shion era un hombre sumamente consecuente. Sin embargo no se animó a proponer un juicio digno, ni tampoco a esperar la oportuna intervención de Athena y demás eminencias. Quizás porque al igual que todos sus compañeros guardaba el profundo temor de ser encontrado culpable.

No había nadie en el Santuario que no tuviera motivos para querer matar a Aphrodite.

Se mata por muchas razones, pero la más antigua y la más explotada siempre fue por _amor_. Y al hablar de amor nos referimos a todos los matices que ese sentimiento puede ocasionar: envidia, celos, poder…

Aphrodite era el santo más hermoso del Santuario, y a nadie le extrañaba que por ese motivo también fuera el más codiciado. A Aphrodite le sobraban los amantes, y sus enamorados solían reclamarle ese amor que el Santo de Piscis tenía reservado para un solo hombre.

—Santo de Aires, Mû —Uno de los sabios se acicaló su larga barba antes de proceder con las preguntas que previamente habían preparado en escasos minutos y con cierta negligencia. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio con vida al Santo de la doceava casa?

Mû tomó aire y con serenidad respondió:

—Ayer, precisamente.

—Díganos a qué hora y en qué circunstancia.

—Pues —miró a su maestro—, me vi en la necesidad de pasar por su Templo. Iba camino al recinto del Patriarca para continuar con mi estudio de latín.

—Tenemos entendido que su pupilo, Kiki, también está estudiando dicha lengua.

—Sí —admitió, y de tener cejas estas se hubieran arqueado—, de hecho en realidad lo acompaño a él. Mi nivel de latín es bueno, pero me sirve practicarlo con el patriarca y de paso instruir al pequeño.

—Ayer —tomó la palabra uno de los sabios—, el joven ¿estaba con usted al momento de pasar por el doceavo templo?

—No… —miró otra vez a Shion, sintiéndose contrariado.

—¿Los motivos? —Antes de esperar la respuesta, el tercer sabio continuó—Es decir, si el jovencito es el que necesita aprender, ¿por qué vino sin él? ¿Es común que venga sin su pupilo?

—Sí —Shion se apuró a tomar la palabra, y los sabios no reprocharon la intervención, después de todo no dejaba de ser la máxima figura—A veces Kiki tiene labores por cumplir, entrenar o preparar trabajo, en esos casos Mû asiste solo. Ya mencionó que practicar el idioma le sirve para no oxidarlo. Así que a veces nos reunimos los dos solos —aclaró—, incluso a veces Kiki viene solo, cuando es Mû el que no puede asistir por motivos similares.

—Bien —asintió el primer sabio, y volvió a acicalarse la barba antes de continuar—, cuándo usted se cruzó con la víctima, ¿esta lucía preocupada, nerviosa? ¿Notó algo fuera de lo normal?

—Con sinceridad no —cerró los ojos recordando—, estaba regando su jardín y lo saludé.

—¿Cómo era su relación con el Santo? —Intervino el segundo sabio.

—Pues… —tomó aire y lo exhaló con tensión—normal, como la que la mayoría teníamos con él.

—¿Se quedó dialogando con él o se fue de inmediato?

—Yo estaba algo apurado.

—Según los informes —dijo el tercer sabio, que parecía ser el más astuto—usted pasó por el templo de Tauro a las 8.38 a.m. —Caviló—Teniendo la cita con el Patriarca a las 10.00 a.m. Tomando en cuenta que atravesar las doce casas le toma por alrededor de cuarenta minutos sin contratiempos, queda un margen bastante amplio. ¿Se detuvo en algún Templo?

Mû abrió la boca. Podía mentir, decir que se había quedado conversando con Aldebarán, o en cualquier otro templo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que al mentir estaría dándoles un motivo sólido para sospechar de él, así que optó por la verdad.

—Esos minutos… los pasé con Piscis.

Shion se mostró sumamente perturbado. Se acomodó el ropaje en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo y tosió perdiendo la mirada después. Un cuchicheo entre los tres sabios dio inicio.

—¿Qué estuvo haciendo esos minutos en el Templo de Piscis?

—Pues… —tragó saliva y antes de responder miró a su maestro, como si con los ojos le estuviera pidiendo perdón por lo que iba a escuchar—Yo… mantenía un romance con Aphrodite.

La mirada de Shion al igual que sus facciones se endurecieron, y Mû tuvo un gesto muy humano y poco propio de él: se mostró avergonzado. Así que de inmediato buscó excusarse.

—No era el único que mantenía un romance con Aphrodite —miró al sabio que le había hecho la comprometedora pregunta—, él tenía muchos amantes. Me consta, siempre andaba alardeando al respecto, y sobre su belleza.

—Y usted, ¿cómo se sentía al respecto? —Al ver que no le habían interpretado, explayó—Es decir, ¿le dolía o le molestaba de alguna forma?

Mû sonrió sutilmente y negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad, no tenía motivos para querer matarlo —decidió hablar con franqueza y soltura, la situación no era favorable para él, pero comprendía que todos sus compañeros estarían en el mismo apriete—, no había desarrollado hacia mi compañero sentimientos de carácter amoroso, sólo era un… desahogo físico —De nuevo perdió la mirada para evitar enfrentarla con la del Patriarca. Temía que al mirar a los ojos de Shion encontrase decepción y vergüenza—No me molestaba en absoluto saber que no era el único. Lo supe siempre.

—Bien —concedió el primer sabio—, entonces usted lo vio bien a su compañero. ¿No le comentó que tenía problemas con alguien o que había algo que le preocupaba?

—No —negó con la cabeza, meditando seriamente al respecto—, con sinceridad no. Estaba normal, como siempre. De hecho lo noté de muy buen humor —de repente recordó, frunciendo la frente, abrió la boca. Ese gesto llamó la atención del segundo sabio.

—¿Recordó algo de relevancia?

—Bueno, sí —admitió—, esa mañana me dijo que estaba muy enamorado —rió con mesura—, él vivía enamorado, pero de sí mismo —terció con resignación. —Me habló de que había alguien en su vida, pero no mencionó nombre alguno, ni tampoco me mostré interesado en saberlo.

A decir verdad, lo escuchó por compromiso mientras lo desvestía, porque Mû, al igual que muchos, sólo quería de Aphrodite lo que él sabía dar. Era un amante excelente y sumamente complaciente; así que Aries no podía recordar exactamente todo lo conversado con Aphrodite la mañana anterior. Al tenerlo entre las piernas ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Cuando la hora se cumplió, los tres sabios y Shion le permitieron marchar. Fuera del recinto principal esperaba Aldebarán. Cruzaron miradas, pero Mû no le dirigió la palabra. La situación era delicada, todos eran sospechosos del asesinato hasta que no se mostrase lo contrario, y compartir o alertar a un amigo podía ser tomado como una conspiración. Así que cerró la boca y se limitó a advertirle con una mirada que anduviera con cuidado.

Tauro no interpretó esa expresión, pero él también comprendía que el asunto era complicado. Suponía que especialmente para él.

Dentro del recinto, Shion compartió unas palabras con los sabios. Una vez pasado Mû, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Haré las preguntas yo de ahora en más.

Los tres sabios asintieron, no muy convencidos, pero —de nuevo— sin opciones. Era comprensible que por el cariño y el vínculo que existía entre ambos _lemurianos_ , Shion optase por quedarse al margen, pero al ser la máxima figura, primaba en él la necesidad de aclarar ese asunto cuanto antes y sin perder el tiempo.

Vio la imponente figura de Aldebarán caminando a lo lejos por la larga alfombra roja. Su paso era apresurado, nervioso y torpe, como si tuviera alguna prisa. Se presentó ante los cuatro y se inclinó en señal de reverencia.

—Sabios, Patriarcas —se puso de pie—, lo que ha pasado es terrible.

—Lo es, Aldebarán —asintió Shion, mirándolo con intensidad, para ver si lograba encontrar en el semblante de Tauro algo que le diera la pauta de que podría ser él un potencial sospechoso.

—Estoy aquí dispuesto a responder todas las preguntas, quiero saber quién asesinó a Aphrodite.

—Por tus palabras noto una gran preocupación —su ceño se encorvó delicadamente, y los dos puntos en la frente acompañaron el rictus. —¿Qué clase de vínculo tenías con Aphrodite?

—Oh, no me mal interprete —sonrió el grandote—, no éramos precisamente mejores amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien cuando nos… ya sabe —alzó los hombros riendo quedamente.

—No, no lo sé. Dime —alentó con sobriedad.

—Pues… todos aquí en el Santuario le hacían una visita cada tanto —dijo con cierta picardía que molestó al Patriarca.

No era manera de hablar, tan suelto e indiscreto, sobre un compañero asesinado.

—¿Una visita?

—Sí —afirmó, perdiendo ese temple alegre que por un instante lo había colmado—, Aphrodite, pese a las malas lenguas, era un buen muchacho. Algo narcisista y egoísta, pero… sabía atender bien a sus visitas, y mucho mejor a sus amantes.

Shion se incorporó en el asiento y Aldebarán notó sin mayor dificultad la dura mirada. Bajó la vista al suelo, perdiendo por completo la sonrisa.

—¿Crees que alguien pueda tener un motivo para matar a Aphrodite?

—Con sinceridad —meditó Aldebarán—, era un hombre muy llamativo y codiciado. Había gente que le envidiaba, sobre todo mujeres. Aquellas mujeres a las que les había robado los hombres. Aphrodite era descuidado. —Agitó una mano—Él siempre decía que era problema del otro.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Claro —explicó con energía—, en palabras de él: no era su culpa si esas mujeres o esos hombres no sabían cuidar a sus parejas. Así que él no discriminaba. Como no discriminaba géneros —Todo el mundo sabía que por la cama de Aphrodite pasaban tantos hombres como mujeres—tampoco discriminaba al respecto: si era casada o casado, si era pareja de alguien importante… —negó con la cabeza, dando a entender de una buena vez lo que había querido decir.

—Entiendo. —Guardó unos minutos de silencio, para ordenar su cabeza y pensar bien antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. Debía ser cauto. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste y en qué circunstancia?

—En su Templo… ¡no! —Se corrigió recordando de inmediato—La última vez fue a la noche, muy tarde. Lucía cansado —rememoró—; yo me había dejado en su templo mi colgante, y él fue a traérmelo.

—¿Colgante? —murmuró—¿Qué había ido a hacer al Templo de Piscis?

—Lo mismo que van a hacer casi todos, Patriarca —al ver otra vez ese fuego en los ojos, se disculpo—, perdone, pero es la verdad. Aphrodite me gustaba mucho —acotó, a modo de excusa—, me agradaba estar con él —se mostró afligido—, ahora alguien lo mató y…

—¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía con él? Me refiero al vínculo —Era claro que existía un vínculo, y a ese punto quería llegar.

—Era sólo… sexo. —Sonrió—Pero del bueno.

—¿Te sentías molesto o enojado al saber que no eras el único en su vida?

—No —admitió con honda sinceridad y seriedad—, porque desde el comienzo dejamos en claro los tantos. Así que nunca hubo resentimientos, ni tampoco hubo emociones fuertes más que una mera amistad. Camaradería —aclaró.

—Perfecto —se frotó la sien, analizando la situación. Había una pregunta que no había hecho y que era cuasi obligatoria—¿Lo notaste nervioso o extraño? Esa noche, que fue la última vez que lo viste, ¿te comentó si tenía problemas con alguien?

—Mmmm… —meditó—, estaba contento —asintió varias veces, perdido en su mente—, tenía en los ojos ese brillo. —Sonrió con tristeza—Tenía esa expresión que solía portar cada vez que iba a encontrarse con él.

—¿Y quién es ese "él"?

—No lo sé, nunca quiso decírmelo… pero era quién se había ganado su corazón —carcajeó sonoramente—, yo siempre lo cargaba por eso. No creía que fuera posible —chistó—, Aphrodite enamorado, siéndole fiel a una persona, sea quien fuera, era muy improbable. Pero sí me comentó en otra ocasión que tenía pensado aclarar ese asunto. No sé qué quiso decirme con eso —alzó los hombros—, a mi me dio la sensación de que se refería a plantarse formalmente con esa persona, por eso digo que era raro. Pero más allá de eso, ayer a la noche, no lo noté inusualmente raro. O sea, nada que me dijese que él iba a terminar… así —concluyó con abatimiento.

Las preguntas de rigor fueron formuladas hasta que se cumplió la hora. Afuera, Aldebarán saludó cortésmente a Saga, quien le correspondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Géminis caminó por la pequeña antesala como león enjaulado, se acomodó el largo cabello frente al amplio espejo admirando su armadura, esperando con impaciencia el permiso correspondiente para presentarse ante el Patriarca y los tres sabios.


	2. El tiempo es oro

—Santo de Géminis —saludó el Patriarca con afabilidad. Tratando de demostrarle que no existían remordimientos por el pasado, sin embargo Saga no se fiaba. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, o no dudaría en meterle el muerto a él.

—Estoy aquí para responder las preguntas respecto al asesinato del Santo de Piscis, pero antes me gustaría saber bajo qué circunstancias fue hallado, ya que no estoy al tanto —Era buena treta demostrar que no se tenía vínculo alguno con el hecho.

—Lo único que tiene que saber y que es relevante —dijo Shion, hablándole con formalidad pero ya sin amabilidad—es que fue encontrado sin vida, a un costado de su cama.

—¿Qué tipo de heridas tenía el cuerpo?

Shion exhaló un suspiro, demostrando cuanto le incordiaba ser indagado al respecto, cuando debía ser al revés.

—Heridas corto-punzantes, golpes en general —respondió con desidia. —¿Podemos comenzar con las preguntas?

A Saga le hubiera gustado seguir preguntando, pero notó la irritabilidad en el Patriarca y decidió hacer buena letra. Por su bien asintió, no sin antes aclarar los tantos:

—Que quede asentado que me declaro completamente inocente. Aphrodite era un hombre que podía ganarse mi antipatía por muchos motivos, pero fue un aliado excepcional frente a Hades. Leal y servicial. Le guardaba respeto, y no tenía ni tengo motivos para querer verlo muerto. De ser así, he tenido en el pasado muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Eso es cierto, pero se corren los rumores de que fuiste uno de sus primeros amantes.

—Si es que no fui su primer hombre —terció Saga con inmodestia.

—Entonces fue alguien de relevancia en su vida —remarcó el Patriarca.

—Digamos que ha sabido estar en determinados momentos.

—Me refiero —dijo Shion—, a que has sido importante para el Santo de Piscis, ¿o me equivoco?

—Eso es algo que habría que preguntárselo a él. —Cerró los ojos, como si de repente recordase el infortunio—Algo tarde para hacerlo.

—Sin dudas —Shion apretó los labios antes de continuar con el interrogatorio—, ¿seguías manteniendo ese tipo de relación con el Santo de Piscis?

—Por supuesto —dijo con tono de obviedad.

—¿Qué lugar crees que ocupabas en la vida de Piscis en este último tiempo?

—Pues… tenía muchos amantes, algo que me tenía sin cuidado —comentó con soltura—después de todo ninguno era relevante como yo en su vida.

Shion tomó aire antes de continuar. Arañó el brazo del asiento reprimiendo las ansias asesinas de saltarle encima a ese hombre que desbordaba vanidad y soberbia.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Digo —se corrigió—de que eras su gran amor —hubo un deje de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Muy sutil.

—No —rió apenas—, no hablo de eso —negó con la cabeza y cerró por un instante los ojos elevando las cejas—, no hablo de amor, si no de sexo. Yo le enseñé muchas cosas de la cama. Ahora, con respecto a su corazón —meditó con profundidad—, puede ser que alguien… sí, de hecho creo que alguien le había robado el corazón.

—¿No te contaba intimidades? Es decir, si tan importante eras en su vida, es lógico suponer que va a contarte cosas que otro no le contaría.

—Estos meses estuvimos algo distanciados —alzó los hombros en un gesto de poca importancia—, más que nada después de volver de los Elíseos, cada uno siguió con su vida, y yo me mantuve muy ocupado con mis asuntos.

—Sí. Tuviste una importante misión…

—Sí, como usted bien sabe —asintió—, me mandó al continente Americano.

De hecho, Shion siempre lo enviaba a él a las misiones más pesadas y/o aburridas. ¿Cómo castigo? Saga no lo sabía, pero no gratuitamente era el Santo más ocupado en el Santuario. Yendo de un lado al otro, rellenando informes, trabajando hasta tarde.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Aphrodite?

—La verdad… hace bastante… una semana —Rememoró—, cuando volví del viaje y vine a darle mi informe a usted, pasé obligatoriamente por el Templo de Piscis. —Adivinando la pregunta que venía en camino, la respondió de inmediato, con una media sonrisa socarrona—Nos divertimos como en los viejos tiempos, pero yo estaba apurado, así que fue fugaz. Habré estado con él unos treinta minutos.

—¿No comentó sobre ningún tema en particular? ¿Qué tuviese problemas con alguien, que algo le preocupase?

—La verdad no hablamos —la sonrisa fue fresca y lozana—, hicimos, más que hablar. No me comentó sobre que estaba teniendo problemas con alguien. Nada más mencionó algo respecto a que le daba nostalgia estar conmigo, que le recordaba al pasado… que creía haberme amado, pero que ahora entendía lo que era el amor.

—Entonces…

—Entonces eso quiere decir que tenía a alguien, ¿cierto? —preguntó y respondió Géminis.

—Más allá de la distancia con Piscis, ¿tenías una buena relación? En los informes del Santuario hay constancia de una fuerte pelea.

—Sí, pero eso fue en el pasado.

Géminis se mostró algo contrariado por ese revés. Tenía muy presente que él no gozaba de una buena relación con Piscis. Chocaban mucho entre sí, especialmente porque Saga no toleraba la idea de compartir a Aphrodite con toda la humanidad. Sin embargo, ni borracho pensaba revelarle eso a Shion.

—¿Qué motivos tenían para pelear?

—Digamos que lo clásico. Peleas de pareja —buscó rápidamente algo que le salvase de esa—, él me reprochaba el que tuviera tantos amantes. Me quería para él —mintió, colocando a Aphrodite en el lugar que le correspondía a él.

—¿Eso te molestaba?

—¿Qué si me molestaba que me recriminase? —Al asentir Shion, respondió—No… en lo absoluto. Lo entendía en parte, pero Aphrodite era joven en ese entonces, muy jovencito, y ya sabe como son los jóvenes hoy en día: viven el amor intensamente. Esas peleas las mantuvimos hace años —finalizó, para despejar cualquier sospecha que les hiciera creer que él tenía un motivo válido en el presente para matar al Santo—Como mencioné antes, no manteníamos en el presente una estrecha relación.

Tres horas se habían cumplido. Los sabios y Shion decidieron tomarse un descanso luego de interrogar a Géminis.

El Patriarca necesitaba tomarse un tiempo extra. A diferencia de los Sabios él no comió, ni bebió, ni salió al exterior para disfrutar el sol. Se quedó encerrado en el recinto analizando las palabras de los tres Santos que habían sido interrogados. Tratando de buscar algo que le sirviese de pie para encontrarlos comprometidos. Pero no había nada. Nada sólido, al menos.

Quedaba planear entonces mejor las preguntas a hacer. Todavía faltaban ocho Santos más que debían ser interrogados. Tenía un largo camino por delante antes de resolver el inconveniente que representaba la muerte de uno de sus guerreros.

Los sabios no dejaban de comentar entre sí lo apremiante del asunto. No se trataba de un crimen menor, asesinar a un Santo Dorado, a un compañero, era la pena máxima, la marcial. Sería duro perder dos santos en un mismo día, pero más importante era dar con el asesino.

Volvieron a sus lugares para atender al siguiente Santo. Algo dentro de ellos les dictaba que ese podía ser un potencial sospechoso, no sólo por su carácter, si no por la extraña relación que mantenía con el Santo de Piscis.

Death Mask no era un hombre sociable, ni tampoco muy tomado en cuenta por sus compañeros, aún así había entablado amistad con Aphrodite. Una unión que iba más allá del mero compañerismo durante las batallas.

El Santo de Cáncer intentó ignorar las miradas acusadoras de los cuatro hombres que lo juzgaban, pero en esa circunstancia le resultó imposible. No debería darle importancia, después de todo siempre había sido señalado con el dedo por su peculiar estilo de vida.

Las preguntas de rigor comenzaron, y si bien el italiano respondió todas con una parquedad e indiferencia escalofriante, cuando Shion le preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto, Death Mask se tomó unos cuantos minutos antes de responder.

Como si la pregunta le hubiera incomodado, como si —sin saberlo— el Patriarca hubiera tocado alguna fibra sensible en él.

—Pues… —dudó, como nunca antes había dudado. —Supongo que… hace dos horas.

Los tres sabios se removieron inquietos en su asiento, Shion carraspeó y arqueó las cejas, asombrado. Sin embargo creía entender a lo que se refería el Santo.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Es imposible —terció uno de los sabios. —Aphrodite murió hace más de un par de horas.

—En el Yomotsu —Bajó la vista al suelo, como si se encontrase cohibido, pero simplemente buscaba evitar el contacto visual con el Patriarca.

—¿Y para qué fuiste al Yomotsu? —Shion lo preguntó con suma cautela, como si recelara la respuesta.

—Quería verlo con mis propios ojos —ahora sí, clavó la mirada en la máxima figura, con total insolencia—, quería ver si en verdad estaba muerto.

—No les mentiríamos con algo así —se defendió Shion, insultado quizás por esa desconfianza.

—No es eso… yo… —miró a los ancianos, con la misma intensidad con la que había visto al Patriarca. Sus ojos bailoteaban, despedían algo similar a la ira—Quería ver qué tipo de heridas tenía.

Eso era una mentira, una gran mentira. Death Mask lo sabía. La única razón para acceder al Yomotsu era para ver si podía traer de vuelta al único hombre que se había aventurado a conocerlo, sin máscaras. A la única persona que lo aceptaba como era: retorcido, cínico, escalofriante. Piscis era su amigo, y esa no era una palabra que Death Mask usara adrede.

Al ver que el Patriarca se había mantenido en silencio, perdido en sus reflexiones y sin quitar la vista de encima al Santo presente, uno de los sabios se animó a tomar la palabra.

—¿Qué clase de heridas tenía? —La débil, pero melodiosa voz del anciano, acaparó la atención de todos y logró sacar de su ensimismamiento al Patriarca.

—No podría asegurarlo —respondió Cáncer—, no sé qué tipo de herida tuvo en vida. Eso es algo que en el alma de los muertos no se ve, pero sí puedo asegurar algo… —tragó saliva, notaba la impaciencia de los hombres presentes y como aguardaban por sus palabras—Era cosmos.

—¿Estás diciendo que el asesino, sin dudas, es un Santo? —preguntó Shion casi en un susurro.

—Sí. —Fue la rápida y lacerante respuesta de Death Mask—Uno fuerte, un dorado quizás. Pero sin dudas había rastros de cosmos en él, y no era suyo. La herida…

Shion elevó la mano, silenciándolo. No hacía falta, él y los sabios habían visto qué clase de herida tenía Piscis. Death Mask tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si todo eso le importunase de sobre manera. El Patriarca analizó las preguntas a hacer, percibiendo cómo lo dicho por Cáncer había revolucionado el lugar y a los otros tres hombres.

—Como Patriarca he notado a lo largo de todo este tiempo —hizo un gesto de asentimiento, rememorando la batalla contra Hades—que tú y Piscis tenían una relación. No sé qué tipo de relación, pero a ti nunca te ha resultado fácil llevarte bien con tus compañeros. Salvo con él.

Death Mask cerró los ojos. Genial, y ahora metía el dedo en la herida, le echaba sal y lo removía.

—Sí. Éramos… —al decirlo en voz alta se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo reconocía—amigos.

—¿Sólo amigos? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos…?

—Si se refiere a amorosos… —interrumpió, para continuar con cierto tono despectivo—No, no creo en todas esas mierdas del amor.

—¿Tenía relaciones carnales con Piscis?

—Como todos los Santos en este santuario —respondió despreocupadamente, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con el asesinato?—Si por ley los Dorados tenemos prohibido dejar el Santuario durante largos periodos de tiempo, es lógico que busquemos en compañeros un desahogo, ¿no le parece?

—¿Es una recriminación, Death Mask? —Trató de sonreírle escuetamente, para demostrarle que no se sentía molesto por eso.

—¿Importa? Estoy aquí para responder las preguntas respecto a la muerte de Aphrodite.

—Bien, entonces sigamos —Shion sonó sumamente simpático para lo sobrio que era, y en ese tono continuó—Dejando de lado el Yomotsu, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste vivo al Santo de Piscis y bajo qué circunstancia?

Ahora, las respuestas de Death Mask, eran más pensadas. Había un análisis detrás y se notaba que cuidaba las palabras.

Él sabía muchas cosas de Aphrodite que ningún otro Santo conocía. Quizás porque Piscis tenía la completa seguridad de que Cáncer no tenía con quien revelar sus confesiones. Lo que fuera, Aphrodite había confiado en él más de una vez.

Sin embargo no reveló más de lo necesario, especialmente cuando sentía que la pregunta, y su verdadera respuesta, no tenía que ver puntualmente con lo ocurrido.

Le molestaba todo el circo, el saber cosas que nadie más sabía, el no poder decirlas, el callar otras por su propio bien y por el bien de Aphrodite.

Death Mask no era idiota; podía ser uno de los Santos más débiles del Santuario, pero no en vano tenía su puesto. Y esa fortaleza radicaba en su interior.

En silencio le pidió perdón a su difunto amigo, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que la justicia per se no existía, que esta era abstracta. Él sólo creía en su propia justicia. El más fuerte se come al débil, es una ley natural.

Shion pareció adivinar o intuir que el Santo frente a ellos estaba guardando muchos secretos. Algo dentro de él le decía que no era sincero en muchas de las respuestas que daba.

Pero el recelo que le despertaba Death Mask era uno natural, el mismo que dicho Santo solía despertarle a todos por igual. Sin embargo el Patriarca conocía a Cáncer, quizás no tanto como Piscis lo conoció en vida, pero sí mucho más de lo que sus compañeros lo conocían… y sabía cuánto protegía a Piscis desde la sombras y en silencio. Y por ende no dudaba que lo siguiera haciendo en el presente, aun con Aphrodite muerto, protegiendo lo que para Piscis era importante.

Lo despachó, sin que esa extraña sensación abandonara su ser. Toda persona que tenía un diálogo con Cáncer, o siquiera se lo cruzaba en los pasillos, se quedaba con esa chocante impresión, una angustia particular, oprimiendo el pecho.

Esa interrogación le había drenado toda la energía que había recuperado en el receso, pero comprendía que debía seguir adelante, que no podía dejar pasar el tiempo. Y el siguiente Santo fue citado.

Aioria era conocido como el Santo más orgulloso del Santuario, tanto así como el más generoso. Tal vez por eso se había ganado el respeto y la simpatía de todos sus compañeros. Shion sabía que la justicia era su estandarte, pero hasta el hombre más justo puede verse corrompido por el amor.

Se lo notaba nervioso y no era para menos. Un hombre de su talla, siendo citado a un juicio, puesto en el mismo lugar que el resto, siendo considerado un sospechoso, no era algo con lo que sabía ni quería lidiar. Pero Athena ya lo había puesto a prueba en el pasado, así que se mentalizaba diciéndose que podría contra el Patriarca y los tres ancianos.


	3. Puertas cerradas

Trató de mostrarse sereno cuando el escudero le autorizó a pasar. Se acicaló el pelo por última vez ante el gran espejo y caminó con altivez por la larga alfombra roja. No quería que se le notara nervioso, porque en teoría no tendría por qué estarlo.

Sabía que su reputación, en situaciones como esas, le jugaba a favor. Pero no pudo evitar tragar saliva cuando estuvo finalmente frente a los tres sabios y el patriarca. Los segundos que les tomó dar el saludo protocolar antes de comenzar con las preguntas más comprometedoras, le parecieron años.

—Debe contestar con la verdad, joven —apremió uno de los sabios y fue él quien reiteró la pregunta de Shion. —¿Qué tipo de relación mantenía con Aphrodite?

—Una puramente profesional. Y es la verdad —fijó la mirada al frente, reprendiéndose por dentro.

¿Por qué mentía? ¿Por qué no era sincero y decía que, al igual que todos, ocupaba un lugar en la cama de Aphrodite? No sabía si le comprometía más la mentira que la verdad. Su reputación se vería manchada de todas formas.

—Hay rumores de que tú —continuó Shion con tacto—mantenías un romance con Aphrodite.

—No, pues… —tartamudeó, y los tres sabios fruncieron el ceño. Aioria era un hombre demasiado sencillo y transparente, incluso en toda esa vanidad que desprendía—Cuando era más joven, él fue… mi primer amante, pero… nada relevante.

—Quiere decir que en el último tiempo no tuvo contacto de ese tipo con él…

—No entiendo —negó con la cabeza, como si algo le preocupase de sobremanera—¿Fue un crimen sexual? —Ahora fue su turno para fruncir el ceño—¿Es por eso que hacen estas preguntas? —se vio tentado en decir "entrometidas", pero dado su lugar prefirió ser más que correcto para hablar.

Shion suspiró apenas y, cerrando los ojos por un breve intervalo, asintió.

—Fue hallado a un costado de su cama, desnudo… —realizó una breve pausa—Dada la hora en la que fue encontrado, tratamos de averiguar quien fue su amante anoche.

—Bueno —admitió con un leve gesto de cabeza—es sabido que la cama de Aphrodite nunca estaba vacía, y que si hay un cadáver es porque alguien lo mató, pero ¿tiene que ser sí o sí un crimen sexual?

—No precisamente —Shion carraspeó buscando algo para contraatacar—, el punto es que las heridas tienen residuos de cosmos, los cortes en la piel, además, mostraban síntomas de quemaduras —lo miró con demasiada intensidad.

Aioria tuvo que reprimir el gesto de espanto que le causó esa revelación. Sin que pudiera evitar decirlo, acabó por murmurar incómodo:

—Sospechan que… es decir… la muerte fue causada por alguien que… tiene una técnica parecida al Lightning plasma. —La respiración se le agitó y podía sentir el sudor correrle por la espalda—Somos varios los que ocasionamos heridas similares en nuestros enemigos, basándose en eso sería difícil…

—Es una suposición, nada es claro —se apuró a decir—por eso estás aquí…

—Entiendo…

—Nadie es inocente o culpable por el momento. Además tanto el frío como el calor producen quemaduras —Shion trató de apaciguar las aguas, pero veía la turbación en el joven, una no propia en alguien como Leo—. Entonces —volvió al punto—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

—No sabía precisar —dijo con premura—, a veces lo veo al paso, cuando tengo que venir aquí.

—¿Alguna vez te comentó que tuviera problemas con alguien? ¿Problemas en general? —Alzó los hombros—¿Te hablaba de tus amantes?

—Pues… no. —Trató de traer a su memoria el altercado que tiempo atrás había tenido el doceavo santo con el de Escorpio—Sin embargo… —dudó en hablar, sentía que de cierta forma estaba culpando a un compañero—Sé que tuvo problemas con Escorpio.

Eso pareció llamar poderosamente la atención del Patriarca. Se acomodó en su asiento y con tacto continuó.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No… no sé bien las razones de esa disputa, pero Shura tuvo que interceder. ¿Lo recuerda?

Después de todo, el patriarca estaba al tanto de casi todo lo que ocurría en el Santuario. Shion asintió, para después cavilar al respecto.

—Sí, pero eso ocurrió hace un año por lo menos.

Aioria asintió. Sin embargo los sabios comprendían que podía ser algo irrelevante, como no. Es decir, ahí podría haber un móvil.

—Nunca supe qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos.

Shion negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco lo supo en su momento. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar al respecto, Milo era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo hablar, y Aphrodite, terco. Así que los dos se guardaron la razón de su disputa, una en la que Camus debió intervenir. Incluso Acuario mismo negó tener conocimiento de la razón de esa pelea. Shion intuyó en su momento que le mentía.

Las preguntas siguieron, Aioria logró relajarse un poco más, hasta que por fin lo dejaron ir. Shion y los sabios mandaron a llamar a Shaka de inmediato. Al Patriarca le urgía cuanto antes terminar con esa larga lista de interrogados, especialmente porque sabía que ahí no encontraría a los culpables. Aunque tenía varios santos en la mira.

Sin embargo el hombre más cercano al gran maestro se rehusó a asistir debido a su meditación. Así que el contacto fue meramente telepático con el Patriarca. De todos modos, Shaka no dio vueltas y fue sincero:

—Comprenderá Patriarca, que la realidad es la auténtica verdad. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que no tiene un fin claro mi presencia.

Shion suspiró, acomodándose levemente en el asiento. Se lo notaba turbado, quizás porque el Santo más cercano al gran maestro era alguien que estaba más allá de la verdad y de la justicia humana.

—Lo comprendemos ambos, así que no te robaré mucho tiempo.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Necesito, de todos modos, hacerte las preguntas de rigor. No puedo hacer excepciones.

El leve silencio del otro lado de la comunicación telepática logró inquietarlo, y Shion no era un hombre que lograse inquietarse con facilidad.

—Mediante la duda, se llega a la verdad. Dígame, patriarca, ¿cuáles son sus dudas? Si es que las tiene.

Ahora fue el turno de Shion para guardar silencio.

—Sólo corroborar tu ubicación en la noche anterior —Y no preguntó más; aunque había otras por hacer, estar más tiempo conversando con Virgo no los conduciría a nada bueno.

—Pues, como bien sabe, mis meditaciones duran semanas, y no he empezado ayer precisamente.

—Lo sé —Shaka solía darle un aviso al Patriarca para no ser molestado.

—Ahí está la respuesta. ¿Algo más? —El silencio pronunciado del Patriarca le llevó a decir con seguridad y cierta calma—Ambos sabemos que no soy el asesino.

Shion se ahorró la típica apreciación: que todos eran sospechosos, y que nadie estaba exento de culpas, que había que medir con la misma vara. Después de todo, no tenía sentido resaltarle esos detalles a alguien como Shaka.

—¿Qué tipo de relación mantenías con Aphrodite?

—Es una pregunta muy ambigua, Patriarca. Yo mantengo una estrecha relación con todo ser vivo e inanimado, que el otro no me advierta no quiere decir que no exista ese vínculo.

—Lo entiendo —se frotó la sien, en un gesto de cansancio mental. Demasiadas interrogaciones en un día, y todavía quedaba la parte más pesada—. Me refiero a si mantenías un contacto carnal con Aphrodite.

—Pues si a su belleza se le suma su gracia, no hay ser que se resista. Soy humano después de todo, y no entiendo qué utilidad pueda tener mi respuesta.

—Simplemente pretendo, pretendemos —corrigió—encontrar móviles, de esa forma quizás sea más fácil dar con el asesino, que esperar a que se confiese.

—El amor siempre es la pobre víctima. Muchos dicen que matan por amor, sin comprender que amar no significa acostarse con alguien, sino poder permanecer en una cama, a su lado, sin tocarse ni mirarse, por toda la eternidad. Al menos el amor carnal, porque el verdadero amor está lejos del alcance del humano mediocre.

—Suponemos que tiene que ver con algo de eso, después de todo Aphrodite era un hombre muy codiciado.

—Muy celado —corrigió Shaka.

—Veo que sabes más de lo que revelas.

—Créame que sí. Pero como dice ese viejo proverbio: Somos esclavos de aquello que decimos y dueños de aquello que callamos. Dígame, Patriarca —preguntó con cierta autoridad—¿Tiene sentido que siga perdiendo mi tiempo?

—No —admitió, dándole un sobro a su copa, agregó con una pizca de displicencia—Lo lamento.

—¿Qué es lo que lamenta? ¿Haberme robado el tiempo? —realizó una breve pausa—No se preocupe, entiendo la parte que me toca.

Las palabras de Shaka sonaban ásperas, pero Shion no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él. Esa pequeña conversación sostenida, no había hecho otra cosa más que agotarlo. Propuso un receso, para recargar energías. Agradecía inmensamente que su querido amigo Dhoko no estuviera presente. No sabría cómo bregar con él y los tres sabios sin que se notase el colosal cariño que le tenía a Libra.

Mejor… en los cinco picos, vigilando el nuevo sello de Hades, estaba seguro y a salvo de toda esa demencia.

…

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Milo además de su sempiterno orgullo, eran sus celos. Era celoso para con todo aquello que lo rodeaba, al punto de volverse posesivo.

Escorpio, frente al Patriarca, sabía que estaba en una posición apretada, pero se sintió capaz de poder controlar la situación. No obstante sabía que el Patriarca no era un hombre, en absoluto, manipulable.

De eso se dio cuenta cuando las preguntas comenzaron, torciéndose levemente hacia el quid de la cuestión. Cierto, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Aphrodite muchos años atrás, precisamente por celos.

Pero Shion no parecía ni asombrado, ni conmovido de más por corroborar todos los rumores, él necesitaba estar al tanto del motivo de esa vieja pelea. Lo sospechaba, pero nunca había tenido la certeza.

Sin embargo Milo mostraba en el brillo de sus ojos el deseo de sometimiento, buscaba quizás con desesperación algo de lo qué valerse para no quedar manchado. Era astuto y buen ocultador.

—No tuve, jamás —aclaró con ahínco, incluso sabiendo que era mentira—algún tipo de contacto con Aphrodite, y creo que fui el único—Si, tal vez cuando eran mucho más jóvenes que ahora, había tenido algún que otro encuentro fugaz con Aphrodite, pero nunca significó nada para él.

Intentó esconder el desprecio que había aprendido a tenerle a Aphrodite en el último tiempo, pero sólo eso no pudo encubrir. Shion lograba verlo con facilidad a través de las pupilas del Santo, que bailaban nerviosas inyectadas de ira.

—Yo tampoco era un santo, ojo —aclaró, en referencia a las andanzas de Aphrodite—, pero tenía códigos, en cambio él no. Por eso no me extraña que haya terminado así, y lo lamento… porque más allá de las diferencias, sé que… —guardó silencio, para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire. Esa era la parte difícil, admitir sus propios sentimientos al respecto—Sé que las personas que lo apreciaban, lo… sufren —su actitud prepotente y la furia que desprendían sus ojos fueron suplantados por un gesto parco y amargo.

—Entonces, la razón de esa vieja disputa fue sencillamente porque Camus estaba en el medio, ¿cierto?

Milo realizó un leve movimiento con cabeza indicando que por ahí andaba la idea.

—Más allá de que en su momento era mucho más joven e idiota que ahora… —dijo con calma—logré comprender cuál era mi lugar, y nunca se lo volví a reprochar a Camus. Aunque me dolió —aclaró, y juntó coraje para decir lo siguiente, porque sabía que podía estar cavándose su propia tumba—En su momento peleé a muerte con Aphrodite, pero nunca jamás pensé en matarlo. No tenía sentido mancharme de sangre así, para mí no lo vale. Si Camus no supo apreciarme y valorarme, es él el que se lo pierde. Por eso mismo, si en ese entonces no me vi en la necesidad de llevar esa pelea más allá, en el presente menos que menos. Camus para mí es agua pasada.

—Bien —asintió, le gustaba la seguridad que veía en ese joven, la manera firme de afrontar la situación. Porque sabía que Milo comprendía, mejor que nadie, cuál era su situación. De repente comenzaba a sentir una peligrosa y poco prudente empatía por ese jovencito—El asunto ahora —continuó—, es que puedas darme una coartada convincente y corroborable —lo miró con insistencia, como si buscase leer más allá de su alma—¿Dónde estabas anoche?

En ese momento, Milo bendijo a su vecino, porque si bien en un primer instante le había molestado haber aceptado brindarle una mano con el trabajo que tenía atrasado, en el presente era quizás la puerta que se le abriría. No todas estaban cerradas.

No había nadie, en todo el Santuario, que pudiese contra la sonrisa compradora de Sagitario. Cuando él pedía un favor, su carácter afable convencía hasta las piedras. Por eso la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde llenando informes con el mentado Santo, porque esa era otra cuestión: desde que Aioros había sido devuelto a la vida por obra y gracia de los dioses, no perdía la oportunidad para realizar todas las misiones que pudiera abarcar. Decía que eso le hacía sentirse vivo.

—Ayer pasé la noche en el tempo de Sagitario —era cierto, se había quedado dormido sobre los papeles, y Aioros lo había despertado para señalarle el sillón de tres cuerpos.

"Puedes echarte ahí" le había ofrecido, y Milo, somnoliento, no lo dudó una vez siquiera. Estaba demasiado dormido para despabilarse y caminar el trecho largo hasta su Templo. Un detalle tonto e irrelevante, pero que podía ser su carta de liberación.

—¿Toda la noche?

—Sí, hasta hoy a la mañana —aclaró, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plasmase en su rostro.

Porque todos en el Santuario, incluido el Patriarca, sabían que Aioros sería incapaz de sostener una mentira, aunque estuviese involucrado de manera complicada incluso su propio hermano.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaban la mayoría, pues Aioros siempre había sido el santo más leal y correcto del Santuario. Aioria tenía a quién salir.

Sin embargo no era tan así en la realidad. Después de todo, Aioros era humano, y él mejor que nadie sabía que a veces la justicia es demasiado ciega. Lo había vivido en carne propia. Que no mentiría para tapar un crimen de ese talante, era verdad, pero desde que había vuelto a la vida cuestionaba, luchaba y dudaba mucho más.


	4. La envidia engendra rencor

Sagitario portaba la sonrisa más optimista que en su vida Shion había visto. De vez en cuando perdía el brillo al momento que el nombre de Piscis se colaba entre sus labios. La muerte de su compañero le desconcertaba tanto como al resto, pero no parecía afectarle más allá de lo necesario.

No perdió su carácter afable incluso al momento de responder las preguntas más comprometedoras. Se mostraba cooperativo y en completo acuerdo con el Patriarca: el asesino debía pagar su crimen.

—Entonces, aproximadamente a las 3 a.m. encontraste a Milo dormitando.

—Sí, luego se acostó en mi sillón y allí se quedó. Me despertó el llamado del escudero, a eso de las 8 de la mañana, y Milo seguía allí.

—Dormiste todo ese tiempo.

—Claro —alzó despreocupadamente un hombro—; en mi cama, por supuesto.

—Entonces no sabes a ciencia cierta si Milo estuvo todas esas horas durmiendo en el sillón.

—Bueno… quizás se levantó para ir al baño, no sabría precisarlo —Se daba cuenta de lo que insinuaba el Patriarca.

—¿Lo notaste nervioso esta mañana? ¿Inquieto o…?

—¿Manchado de sangre? —se animó a completar en son de broma, pero no le causó gracia a nadie—No, o sea… lo noté dormido —no era para menos, se suponía que eso estaban haciendo—, y en cuanto supimos lo que había pasado pues claro… estaba tan sorprendido como yo, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Bien —Shion asintió. Recién reparaba en que por los altos ventanales la noche comenzaba a ser un hecho, debía apurarse—Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias.

—Cuando salgas dile a Shura que pase inmediatamente.

Shion se acomodó en el asiento. Los ancianos no se sentían menos cansados. Pero era el agotamiento mental, más que el físico, lo que los desgastaba.

Shura ingresó a la sala con cara de fastidio. Tal fue así que cuando comenzaron las preguntas las respondió a todas con educación, pero cierta dureza, como si algo de todo eso le enojase. Shion se tomó unos segundos antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—Siendo uno de los guardianes más cercanos a Aphrodite, supongo que estarás al tanto de quien lo visitaba y quién no.

—Tsk… —refunfuñó el guardián—Era un condenado desfile casi todos los días.

—¿Quiénes pasaban por tu templo rumbo al de Piscis y con qué motivos?

—Bueno, la excusa que me daban era siempre la misma —lo señaló con la mirada—: Usted. Porque sabían que no los dejaría pasar si era por mero interés personal. Que el Santuario no es un parque de atracciones ni un burdel.

—Entiendo —Algo en la postura de la cabra le divertía. —Noto que te molestaba este… ¿Cómo decirlo? Revés.

—Era fastidioso.

—¿Y quienes irrumpían tu calma?

—Todos —aseguró. —En menor o mayor medida, pero todos. Bueno —meditó durante un breve intervalo—La excepción era Camus porque, por supuesto, su Templo era el más cercano.

—Estas últimas semanas, o días… ¿notaste algo anormal? ¿Alguien que subiera más veces que en otras ocasiones o algún compañero que, por el contrario, hubiera dejado de visitarlo?

—No —alzó las cejas—, de hecho este último tiempo… de aquí a dos meses —hizo memoria—decreció bastante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues eso, no sé por qué pero… ya no pasaban tan seguido. Con el tiempo el número de visitantes fue disminuyendo.

—¿Te puedes imaginar a qué se daba?

—No —fue sincero. —Quizás Aphrodite se había cansado de recibir tantas visitas, no lo sé.

—Milo de Escorpio —mencionó el Patriarca—¿solía pedir permiso para atravesar tu Casa?

Shura asintió, algo importunado, acaso ¿no había dicho que todos los días era un jodido desfile de compañeros? Pero Capricornio sabía muy bien por qué y no tuvo reparos en revelarlo:

—Sin embargo sé que en el caso de Milo no era por Aphrodite.

—¿No? —Eso llamó poderosamente la atención de Shion, era a donde quería llegar.

—No… la razón era Camus.

—Tú, hace tiempo —hizo una pausa—te viste obligado a intervenir en una disputa.

—En varias.

—Sí, pero en una estaban implicados Milo, Camus y Aphrodite.

Shura asintió, se acordaba bien que todo había sucedido todo en el templo de Camus.

—¿Conocías los motivos de esa pelea?

—No, ni tampoco me importó en su momento. Sólo intervine para traer paz. Las peleas entre compañeros no están permitidas en el Santuario, es decir… esa clase de pelea.

—¿Y qué clase de pelea era?

—Ya le dije que no conozco los motivos. Pero la belleza de Aphrodite siempre fue motivo de disputa en este Santuario. Para mí fue una pelea personal.

—¿Y tú? ¿Visitabas a Aphrodite también?

Ahí, en ese delicado punto, Shura se mostró por primera vez incómodo. Tragó saliva y la expresión adusta de su rostro la cambió por una de honda contrariedad. Negó con la cabeza, y Shion en su gesto vio que le mentía.

—No más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Dime —intentó ir por otro camino—¿Te molestaba mucho que tus compañeros interrumpiesen la paz a causa de Aphrodite?

—¿Está insinuando que tenía motivos para matarlo? —Shura frunció la frente, insultado por ese pensar.

—No me malinterpretes. Simplemente que en tu lugar es entendible lo fastidioso que debió haber sido —intentó sonar comprensivo, en parte porque sí, suponía lo que debió haber sido para alguien tan correcto y centrado como Shura verse envuelto en semejante embrollo.

—Yo no lo maté. No sería capaz de matar a nadie sin una orden directa.

—Lo sé. Sé que tu sentido de justicia no te permite quebrar las normas. Eso me deja tranquilo, y también debería dejarte tranquilo a ti, ¿no?

Shura abrió la boca, nervioso. Eso era jugar sucio. Shion apelaba a su sentido de justicia y lealtad a Athena sabiendo que sería incapaz de tapar un crimen de ese estilo, aunque su vida o su reputación se vieran involucradas.

Capricornio se sentía manchado, porque él, al igual que sus compañeros, había visitado a Aphrodite en el pasado por asuntos personales. Pero habían sido contadas con los dedos de una sola mano, pequeños deslices que el Santo había optado por intentar olvidar.

—No se te ve bien. Estás pálido.

—Es que no me siento bien —sentía el estomago revuelto—¿Ya terminamos, puedo retirarme?

Shion asintió, liberando a su guerrero del momento delicado que le estaba haciendo vivir. Antes de llamar a Camus, le propuso a los ancianos que se tomaran un descanso. Ya terminarían, y si bien a mitad de los interrogatorios uno de ellos habían propuesto aplazarlo al menos hasta que Athena estuviera presente, Shion se negó categóricamente. Le urgía dar con el asesino, y sólo quedaba Acuario, sin dudas él más comprometido de todos.

…

Camus se secó las lágrimas e intentó controlar el pulso. Se lo notaba nervioso y demacrado, aunque de todos modos luchó por mostrarse recto y fuerte, especialmente cuando los escuderos fueron a buscarlo.

Había permanecido todo ese tiempo en las escalinatas de Piscis, incapaz de poder atravesar el Templo de Aphrodite de vuelta al suyo; o bien incapaz de poder alejarse del perfume a rosas que envolvía el ambiente.

Algo en todo eso le hacía sentir que Aphrodite estaba vivo, que todavía seguía con él. Caminó como el condenado a la horca: con lentitud y resignación; pero una vez frente a las enormes puertas que conectaban al pasillo y la ante cámara de la Sala del Patriarca, enderezó la espalda y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

El silencio reinante era tan profundo que el ruido de las pisadas lograba estremecerlo. Se sentía rodeado, no sólo por los escuderos… La mirada de Shion era recriminatoria y severa, le helaba incluso mucho más que el frío al que él tan acostumbrado estaba a tolerar.

—Patriarca —Saludó, y la voz atravesó el denso silencio.

—Iré al grano —Shion no se molestó en corresponder con cordialidad el saludo. Estaba agotado y había sido largo el camino hacia ese hombre. —¿Tenías o no un romance con Aphrodite?

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con su muerte?

—Sólo responde.

—Sí —el aire de repente se había acabado, inspiró otra bocanada e intentó mantener la compostura.

—Al igual que muchos de tus compañeros, por lo que se sabe. ¿Estabas al tanto de eso? —Quería ver la reacción del hombre, si los celos eran visibles en todo ese estoicismo que siempre profesaba Camus.

—Sí, sé muy bien cuán codiciado era Aphrodite —No se le movió un pelo, pese a que por dentro se sentía avasallado y destruido—, sin embargo conmigo era sincero.

—¿Qué te hacía pensar que contigo era sincero?

—Pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con cualquier otro.

—Entonces, horas previas a su muerte, ¿estabas con él? —Shion ahogó la sonrisa de victoria que pugnaba por nacerle. —Volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta de otra manera: ayer a la noche, ¿donde estuviste?

—En el Templo de Piscis —Su sinceridad había conmocionado a los sabios, pero no hicieron aspaviento al respecto, eso solamente no lo convertía en un asesino.

—¿Hasta qué hora?

—Yo no lo maté… yo —silenció, por primera vez Shion veía a Camus alterado. Esa máscara de frialdad había desaparecido por un leve instante.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué demonios le importaba al Patriarca o al mundo si él amaba o no a Aphrodite?

—Era difícil para él —murmuró—, nadie lograba ver más allá de su belleza.

—Insinúas que nadie lo amaba.

—Nadie lo conocía de la forma en la que yo sí. Todos veían en él simplemente su belleza, pero yo… él era mucho más que una simple cara bonita para mí.

—Por lo visto ocupabas un lugar importante en su vida.

—Me gustaría creer que el más importante —le sostuvo la mirada, con extrema fiereza—, yo no lo maté —reiteró.

—Eso está por verse, porque —tomó un trago de la copa, sentía la garganta seca y los nervios podían jugarle en contra—, todo apunta a que tú fuiste el último en verlo con vida.

—Cuando yo me fui a la madrugada de su Templo, él estaba vivo.

—¿Tienes testigos? Digo… personas que hubieran visto irte.

—Claro que no, mi Templo está al lado del de Piscis…

—Entonces, tuviste tiempo de sobra para matarlo, volver a tu templo, lavar las pruebas y hacer de cuenta que nada pasó —Eso sería extremadamente fácil para Camus, sin dudas.

Los ancianos comprendían definitivamente que el lugar de Acuario era el más delicado de todos. Que no podrían hacer nada por ese hombre.

—¡Yo no lo maté! Él… —se agitó, todo su estoicismo parecía haberse derrumbado finalmente—Él estaba preocupado… —Notó que Shion arqueaba las cejas, de tenerlas—Nunca quiso decirme quién era, decía que podía ser peligroso para ambos, pero él le temía a alguien.

—Es una buena tetra inventar un tercero en discordia —la voz de Shion era calma—, después de todo no podemos preguntárselo a Aphrodite.

—¡Maldición, les digo que yo…!

—Será mejor mantenerlo encerrado en los calabozos, hasta que investiguemos un poco mejor —propuso a los ancianos—Estarán de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto? —Resignados, asintieron. —No es prudente dejar que se marche dadas las condiciones, podría fugarse del Santuario.

—¡No lo haré porque yo no…!

—¡Silencio! —reclamó Shion, fuera de sí como pocas veces habían visto al tranquilo lemuriano. —No digas una sola palabra más, o será peor para ti. Aguardarás en la celda, hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Llévenselo!

Camus se dejó conducir dócil, tal vez porque estaba demasiado confundido como para reaccionar, tal vez porque saberse inocente le daba cierta tranquilidad. Sin embargo esa seguridad se borró de golpe cuando se vio aprisionado entre los barrotes hechos de orichalcum y gammanium. Un material especial para hombres como él: capaces de destrozar la roca con las manos desnudas. De dicho material estaban hechas las armaduras, con la diferencia de que el polvo de estrellas las dotaba de cualidades única, y la sangre de un Santo, les daba vida.

—¡Esperen, yo no lo maté! —Pero el largo pasillo estaba vacío, y nadie lo escuchaba.

Se sentó en el suelo a la espera de que alguien fuera a buscarlo, creyendo ciegamente en que, tarde o temprano, escucharía los pasos de los escuderos, que lo liberarían al no encontrar suficientes motivos para acusarlo de un crimen que le dolía mucho más que al resto.

En su soledad tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar, para traer a su mente todas las conversaciones mantenidas con Aphrodite. Hurgó en su cabeza, buscó nombres, motivos, razones. Pero no halló nada. Había pasado todo tan rápido desde que se enteró de la muerte de Aphrodite. Y sin poder asimilar del todo que lo había perdido, se encontraba envuelto en un juicio y en una inmediata encarcelación.

La claridad del día le renovó las energías. Se puso de pie seguidamente cuando escuchó el ruido de unas llaves. Supo que habían ido a buscarlo. La voz del sabio, monótona y apagada fue la antesala de su sentencia.

—Se lo declara culpable. —Esa palabra lo abstrajo de la realidad, Camus se perdió en su mente, aunque el anciano siguió hablando. En su mirada había piedad, una que no podía otorgarle al Santo frente a él—El asesinato de un compañero es considerado traición y… —Acuario negó con la cabeza, ido. Él no, sería incapaz de matar a alguien que amaba. —...se ha decidido de común acuerdo sentenciarlo en Cabo Sunion…

Camus ya no escuchó más. Algo en todo eso le daba una extraña paz, quizás el saber que no tendría que cargar con la ausencia de Aphrodite, quizás el saber que si existía un cielo, podría verlo.

Pero era tan injusto.

Camino al cabo, siguió repitiendo cual loco que era inocente. Allí, Shion lo esperaba, para dar comienzo y fin a la sentencia. La misma que había recibido Kanon tiempo atrás, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez el Cosmos del Patriarca se aseguraría de que el de la Diosa no intercediera a su favor.

No tenía que ser así.

—Yo lo amaba —replicó Camus, observando con los ojos cristalizados a la mayor figura dentro del Santuario.

Shion buscó no conmoverse con esa mirada. Demasiados años despreciando a alguien sin poder darle un rostro. Ahora finalmente lo tenía frente a él.

Por fin conocía el motivo. Acuario era la razón por la que Aphrodite había rechazado cada uno de los regalos materiales e sentimentales que él le había otorgado.

¡Era el Patriarca! La máxima figura dentro del Santuario, a quien todos le debían pleitesía y respeto.

—Y por eso mismo… el amor a veces nos lleva a hacer locura, nos acorrala —Shion asintió, reflexivo—Nos condena. —Parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Acuario—Lo lamento, tiene que ser así.

No ordenó que le quitaran las esposas, era una forma de asegurarse de que la muerte llegase cuanto antes.

—Fue… usted —Camus abrió grande los ojos, incapaz de poder gritarlo. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. —¡Fue usted! —Después de todo Shion también era vecino de Aphrodite. No sólo eso, era, al igual que el resto, uno de los tantos despechados.

Nadie toleraba ser desplazado por Aphrodite, menos que menos lo toleraría un hombre tan importante como Shion.

Ya era tarde para Acuario. Murió, en lugar del verdadero asesino; y el patriarca, así, disfrutó de su amarga libertad.

 **Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> _Desde el principio traté de darles pistas para que se dieran cuenta de quién era XD, lo importante en sí era lo irónico que resultaba montar todo ese circo, porque lo era. Detalle del que Shaka se dio cuenta, pero, al igual que todos estaba atado de manos. Aunque desde ya que ninguno de sus compañeros creyó que Shion sería capaz de condenar a un hombre inocente. Pero el amor es así (¿?) nos hace actuar irracionalmente._
> 
>  _Supongo que de saberlo capaz, hubieran hecho algo. Y por ser la máxima figura, nadie podía reprocharle nada, salvo Athena. Y digamos que Shion necesitaba montar ese circo para que quedase creíble a la hora de las preguntas. Y lo necesitaba cuánto antes, porque si Athena intervenía, bueno… ella es en verdad la máxima figura._
> 
>  _Con Aphrodite muerto no hay a quien preguntarle, y dado que todos los Santos están manchados, tampoco se atreverían a abrir la boca demasiado. Cualquiera podía ser culpable, por eso mejor que culpen a otro, ¿no?_
> 
>  _Un poco forros XD lo admito. Pero el humano es egoísta, y en el fondo siempre vela por él mismo._
> 
>  _Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído ^.^_
> 
>  _4 de septiembre de 2011_
> 
>  _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
